Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest
Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest is an Action RPG, such as other Kingdom Hearts games are. Although, in this game the events of what happened from to never happened. You will get to custimize your original character. After beating the game once on either Light or Dark, the player can go online and meet other people in an online commuinity wherer they can talk, team up, or fight with thier friends.'' ''The Opening song is "Chu Bara" by Kelun. Editing done by Auron225 from Youtube. '' lHgwfEFT2Eg Customizing your Character You will get to choose the following from name, gender, hair color, hair style, eye color, clothes, starting keyblade, and most important plot element, Path to either Light or Darkness. Hair color can be choosen from black, brown, white, sliver, blue, red, and blonde. Hair style can choose from hair like Sora's, Roxas' , Riku's, Terrra's, Cloud's, Leon's, and Sephiroth's for males. KH1 Kairi's, KH2 Kairi, Larxene's, Aqua's, Yuffie's, and Aeirth's for females. Eye color can be choosen from Blue, Green, Red, Yellow, Pale Yellow, and Brown. The player has to choose clothes from Kindom Hearts characters or Final Fantasy chacters that have appeared in the series so far. The player has the option of which keyblade he/she uses Kingdom Key, Way to Dawn, Destiny Place, Kingdom Key D, Fresh Breeze. Earth Shaker, Rain Fall, and Vanitas's keyblade. Story The player takes the place of Sora, thus making them that incarnation's "Sora". Although he doesn't actualy exist in the story, the player takes Sora's role as main character and replaces him in that demension. The game starts off as the player will be training(you will not have your keyblade at this point), then he/she hears a noise. The player runs to the source only to find heartless waiting for him/her. A corridor teleports the player to the Station of Awkening. They will go choose their dream weapon like how it is in Kh2. He/She is teleported back and fights the heartless. A mysterious man will appear before you. This is where the Path comes into affect. Story (Light Path) If the player chose the Light Path, the man appears in a Organization Coat(he's not in the Organiaztion or a Nobody, he just wears it) will have be the strongest KeybladeMaster there is alive, hero that hasn't been seen in 15 years. He introduces himself as Xesthan. Xesthan says "Allow me to unlock your ability to wield the Keyblade." The player's selected keyblade apppears in they're hand. The player is asked if he/she wants to be his apprentice, he/she accepts and leaves Destiny Islands with him on a Gummi Ship. They land in Brightful Light Plains where the player will be trained until he/she becomes a Keyblade Master. The player trains with Xesthan for 3 months learning all the basic spells and makes great progress in the training. One day, a messenger arrived, with bad news. The Message was from an old journal left behind from a keyblade master the message contained: July 17th, 2010 Dear Xesthan, Ever since you left, I sensed great danger. I've researched and investigated for 15 years on this matter. It seems to be that, Darkness is returning, I don't know how,but we must find a way to stop it. I've warned Eraqus and Xehanort as well. Eraqus knows much about this. You will have trouble finding his homeworld for it has been relocated for some unknown reason. The same thing appears to have happend to Xehanort. Come to Keyblade Graveyard for I--*explosion* Darkness is coming for me I'm sorry Xes-(incomplete letter) Master Xesthan looks through the world map and sees that Keyblade Graveyard has also been relocated. He tells you to find Master Eraqus while he looks for Keyblade Graveyard. As Xesthan leaves in his keyblade rider he whispers to himself, "Kajin, what has happend to you? I hope your still alive." The Player is left with a world map of thier own, before the player embarks the Messenger says there has been strange activity and asks them to see what they can do. The Player heads straight to town and investigates. He/She finds two foot prints and figures one of them came from the heartless ,but doesn't know what the secound one was. They ask an old man near by and he said it came from a blue creature and headed to the forest. The Player goes into the forest searching until they find Pete with heartless. The Player hides behind a tree for a closer look . They see Pete talking to Malificent on the hologram. The Malificent says to Pete "With Xesthan not here this world should be easy to take over. Do exactly as I told you before. Oh, and deal with that rat behind that tree" *hologram fades* Pete sends the heartless to attack you. Right after The Player defeats the heartless Pete calls out a Unversed boss and The Player says "So that must be from the footprint I saw earlier." The Player defeats the boss and Pete flees. The Player decides to embark on thier Journey and leaves on thier Gummi Ship. The Player goes to Holloween Town. He/She sees Jack Skellington planning something for Hollowen. Suddenly, Unversed come out of no where trying to kill the civilians. The Player says "I saw one of those things before. I know for sure they aren't heartless." The Player defeats them and Jack thanks them and aks for their name. The Player asks what those things are(here Unversed are different from the real Kingdom Hearts). Jack explains that the Unversed are created by certain beings with Darkness in their hearts and the only way to get rid of the Unversed is to kill the ones that are creating them. The Player asks if the same thing will happen to the heartless. Jack says "That's impossible. The heartless have existed for thousands of years, they will always be around." Jack notices the Player's keyblade asks them if they have a world map. *The Player shows him the Map* Jack says that if The Player helps him find the "Darkness Enchantment Crystals" he can use them to reveal the worlds The Player has to go to. The Player agrees and both of them start searching.* Jack Skellington has joined your party* The Player and Jack come across a cliff below seeing an Unversed boss. Jack:"See that? There are six crystals, and are inside a powerful heartless or unversed. The only way to get them is to defeat them and the crystals will come out." The Player and Jack defeat boss and collect the Crystal. Jack:"If we keep this up, we will have all of them." The Player and Jack keep defeating the bosses and collecting the crystals, until there is 1 left. They make it to Oogie's Manor and Jack says they have to defeat the next heartless before Oogie Boogie notices they are there. They defeat a Darkside in Oogie's "Game Room". They Player and Jack try to leave when Oogie's heartless steal the Crystals. "Trying to interfere with plans? Now I'm going to--" Jack" Eat the crytals?" Player:"And become more powerful?" Oogie"Yup." *Player faceplams* The Player uses strike raid and cuts off Oogie's left arm. Jack gets the Crystals and tells you to defeat Oogie while he gets to the lab.*Jack leaves your party* The Player kills him and catches up with Jack in the lab. Jack:"Good you got here just in time, I was about to start. Now all that needs to be done is to Lay the Darkness Enchantment Crystals on your World Map, then I will use a spell for a Keyhole to appear, and you seal it. *The worlds are shown on the map and the Keyhole is sealed* The Player tries to leave when Jack asks if he can come with him/her. Jack says he can tell the player is on a dangerous journey and he shouldn't go alone since the darkness may try to consume him. The Player agrees and they leave on the Gummi Ship to the next world, Neverland.*Recieved the Decisive Pumpkin* ( Cutscene: At an Unknown world, Fortess) A Man in a black coat "That Boy/Girl is stroner than I thought. That apprentice is strong for thier age. I have yet to see his/her full power. I have a mission for you apprentice!" Apprentice(face not shown):' Yes, Master?' Man in Black Coat "Make him/her submit to darkness, do anything necessary. If he/she doesn't submit and you have no choice kill him/her. Apprentice"As you wish, Master" *fades into a corridor* (Neverland: Islands) Player: Where are we? Jack: We appear to be in a group of islands. We should look around. (after fighting through a series of heartless and unversed) Peter Pan: Pirates, huh? It would be 2 on 1, I can't take them on myself. I'll just have to lay a trap. Player: I think we're about to get in a trap. Jack: Come on. What could possibly go wrong? *falls into hole* Peter Pan: Did that Captin send you guys to kill me again? Player: No, what? (The Player defeats Peter Pan) Player: Jack are you okay? Jack: Yeah, no worries. It looks like you knocked him out. Player: Yeah we should keep going until he wakes up. *fighting another series of enemys* Player: Is this a video game or something? Why do these things keep coming from every angle? Jack: No, thier just after the keyblade. Hey look! There's a ship, maybe they could point us in the right direction. Come on! Player: I have a bad feeling about this. Jack: Hey over here! Could you get us to the nearest town by any chance? *Captin Hook notices Jack carrying Peter Pan* Captin Hook; Sure, why not? (The Player and Jack get into the ship) *Captin Hook uses a Sleep bomb on them* (The Player and Jack wake up in the Prisoners chamber's.) Player: I told you this was a bad idea, and since when could Skellitons go to sleep? Jack: I just thought we needed help. Peter Pan: Well, look who's awake? About what happend earlier, I understand. Tink was in my pocket the whole time. Here now you can fly. *learned Glide* Peter Pan joined the party* (The party fights another series of enemies upon getting at the top of the ship) Jack: Really, this place has really bad secuirty, almost noones here. The Player: Let's hurry up and continue with the quest. Captin Hook: Where do you think your going? The Player: Look, let's just skip to the fight. *the party defeat Captin Hook. With the sockwave done by the Player's attack he was knocked off board.* Captin Hook: Curse you Peter Pan! Aw! What's that? It's after my other hand! *crocidile bites off his other hand and kills him* Peter Pan: At least I won't have to see him again. Player: This was a waste of our time. Thanks Peter. Peter Pan: Your welcome. Hey, I'll take you to England, there's a shop over. I think you need to restock on items. *Fairy Harp recieved* *Peter Pan leaves party* Jack: Okay we should get going. (The camera shows Riku on the Clock Tower.) *Riku uses Dark Firaga and the party dodges easily* Riku: It seems you've improved,(the player name). *gets to the sidewalk* Jack: You know him? Player: Yeah, he's from my Home World, a friend of mine. Riku: It's to bad, according to Master's orders, I have to kill you. *summons Vanitas' keyblade and goes into Dark Mode* Player: A Keyblade? *summons equiped keyblade* (barrier appears and keeps Jack away from the Player. *The Player and Riku engage in a Intense battle ,but when the Player's Sonic Blade meets Riku Dark Aura, they was an explsion that wounded them both greatly, ending in a tie.* Riku: It seems none of us can continue, let's fight again on another day when the time comes. *leaves in corridor of darkness* Jack: Are you all right? Player: Yeah, let's get to the Gummi Ship. (The Unknown World Appears again with the Tower) Unknown Man: Ah, the boy is powerful indeed. Within time, my life long dream will come to pass. *cutscene ends* The Gummi heads to the next world ,Olympus Colosseum. Jack: There's going to be a tournement, maybe we'll find the being of dakrness there. (the party gets the Colosseum) Phil: Don't even think about entering, you're just a kid and a Skellington. Player:(Where have I heard this before?) Jack: You're saying we're not strong enough? Phil: Exactly. If you really want to enter, you have to prove yourself to me that guys are strong enough by defeating them *points to a Wizard, Archer, and Warrior* Tell me when your ready to fight. *The Player and Jack go to Phil and tell him they are ready.* The Player easily defeats them using reflect to send back the Wizard's magic at all 3 of them* Wizard:No wonder the keyblade chose, you defeated us all at once. If you want to fight us again just ask. (The Player has the option to fight them whenever they want) Phil: Not bad kid, but there's one problem. This tournement requires you to compete in a team of 3. There's only 2 of you. You still have time to get 3rd member, 3 days after today. Jack: We haven't had any rest since you came to Halloween Town. Let's rent a room at a Hotel for the night. The next morning, Player: This seems like a time to have heartless appear out of no where. *heartless appear* Jack: How did you--- Player: The creator is predictable. *defeats heartless as more keep coming* Jack: There's to many! *Mickey arrives and help them* Player: Where have I seen this before? Anyway, who are you? Why are you here? Mickey: Let's get into your room, I have much to tell you. (5 min later) Player: Yen Sid's world is relocated to? Mickey: Yeah, I was sent to help you on your quest, to find Eraqus. So why are you here? *The Player tells him about destorying the biengs of darkness* Player:.....so, I thought that if I follow the path, I might find Eragus. If I find him, we can get a plan ready so the darkness can be destroyed. Why do I have to find him anyway, can't he come to us? Mickey: Once worlds get relocated, most don't allow people to travel out of them until someone visits the world. That might be the case, even the Keyblade Rider can't get through. Player: Alright, let's go to the Collossuem, we're suppose to do one exercise there once each day. (3 days later) Phil: Alright kid, be careful there are alot of strong fighters out there. You might get killed, I can't do anything about it. You can't interfere with the match, there's a barrier so no way out until the fight's over. *The party defeats all of the opponents leading up to the finals* Hades: Ah, yes 2 keyblade wielders. If I can defeat them both I can trap them in a dark hole and make them a servant of darkness. Oh, yeah it's time. Final match: The Party(the player names the team) vs Hades, Ice Titan, and Cerberus! Let the match begin! Jack: You've got to be kidding me. Mickey: Aren't we under level? This is only the 3rd world. Player: Don't worry we're the main characters, there's no way we can die! *After a long hard battle, the party wins, killing Ice Titan and Cerberus in the process* Hades: Curse you! Die! *summons Rock Titan* You are all worn out! you can't win! Mickey: Death doesn't exist in Kingdom Hearts. We can't die. *The Party manages to kill the Rock Titan* Hades:I'll get you for this! (he leaves) Phil: I present you 3 a prize (Jack gets a Mage Robe, Mickey and the player get Hero's Crest) Jack: What level are we? Let me see....... *Player and Mickey hit Jack's head with thier keyblades* Jack: Ou! What did I do? Player: Don't make game references. Jack: You've been doing that, why can't I? Player: Forget the rules! I'm the main character! (scene ends)